Fangirls Unite!
by Ratt9
Summary: What happens if the characters of Death Note met their biggest  rabid  fans? Crackfic!
1. Rabid L Fangirl 1

Okay. I know I haven't written in ages, and I'm sorry. I've been busy! DX This idea came to me earlier. I decided that it might be funny to have all of the Death Note character's biggest –coughrabidcough- fans (or, fictional ones, at least) meet them. I have no idea if it's gonna be any good, so please tell me! 

_Me: _Hello, L. I would like you to meet your fangirl.

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _OHHH MMYYYY GODDDDDDD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ITS _L_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! :D –squashes in a hug-

_L: _…Yes, I am L.

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1:_ I _KNOW! _–gasp- SQUEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ISN'T IT _GREAT_? ! AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO MEET ME? ! ? ! ? ! ? =D

_L: _I see no reason why I would be excited to meet—

_L's Rabid Fangirl # 1: _-interrupts- OH MY GOD THERE ARE SO MANY _QUESTIONS _TO ASK YOU! ! ! ! ! ! ! MAY I, MAY I? !

_L: _I will not give up information about myself that would put me at risk.

_Me: _-whispers to L- I'm pretty sure it would be fine to answer her questions. She can't do much. She lacks the brain capacity, I'm sure. Besides, she is completely anti-Kira.

_L: _Well…I suppose so…

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _OMG YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Okay, ready? !

_L: _Sure.

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _WHEN WERE YOU BORN? !

_L: _I was born on Octo—

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _-interrupts- WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR? !

_L: _…My favourite colour is—

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT TENNIS? !

_L: _I would say, but you keep interrupt—

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _-interrupts- DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE SUPER HOT? !

_L: _I don't exactly—

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL? !

_L: _… -is silent, knowing he will just be interrupted-

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _O: Well? !

_L: _…It's a—

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _-interrupts- AWESOME! ! ! ! ! !

_L: _-stares at me- Get her out.

_Me: _-sweatdrop- -nervous laugh- Uh…sure thing…. ^ ^ ; -drags L's Rabid Fangirl #1 away-

_L's Rabid Fangirl #1: _-screams while she is being dragged- BYE L! I LOVE YOU! ! ! ! ! !

_L: _-stares-

…So…what do you think? o.o I have no idea if that's any good. Next, if you guys like it at all, I'll do Light's rabid fangirl. I might even get fanboys for some of them. But only if you like it! :D So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

~Ratt Kazamata


	2. Rabid Light Fangirl 1

Hello everybody! Here is Light's biggest fangirl! The "Light is mine" rant is actually something someone said, just very slightly edited to fit the context. I found it when scrolling through comments of a youtube video. I will keep it anonymous! If by some odd chance this person sees this and has a problem with it, tell me who you are (so I know its not just a random person just wanting me to delete things) and I'll get rid of it. As for everyone else…tell me what you think! :D

_Me: _Hey, Light. I managed to find you someone very special…

_Light: _…?

_Me: _-smiles wide- Your biggest fan! ! ! ! ! :D

_Light: _Oh my Kira…

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _HIIIIII LIGHT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :D –glomps-

_Light: _-shakes off- -thinks- _Who is this freak…?_

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1:_ -clings- I LOVE MY LIGHT-KUN!

_Me: _Hmm…how bout you tell me about your relationship with your Light-kun…? –nervous smile-

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _:D Okay! ! ! ! ! ! My Light-kun is the best and yes he belongs to me I already killed Mikami and Misa and Takada because Light is mine and mine alone! I am his best friend as well as his wife and I always talk to him before I go to sleep, and when I do go to sleep I cuddle him like a snuggly teddy bear! We are lovers! ! ! ! ! !

_Me: _-turns to Light, still smiling- Light, did you know about this?

_Light: _… no…

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _awww of course you do! D: Don't be shy!

_Light: _. . .

_Me: _Also…you didn't kill Misa.

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _OF COURSE I DID! –snarls- I USED MY DEATH NOTE!

_Me: _-brings Misa into the room- -shakes head- No, Misa is right here. :3

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _-screeches- -freaks out- WHO USED THE FING DEATH ERASER? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

_Light: _…no one…

_Misa: _-doesn't know what's going on-

_Rabid Light Fangirl #1: _-starts slapping Misa- LIGHT-KUN IS _MINE_!

_Misa: _D= NO, HE'S MINE! –begins to slap back-

_Me: _Cat fight.

_Light: _…I'm going to walk away now…

Hmm…not sure how that turned out. What do you guys think? The next one will be Near! :D Any ideas for what should happen? Thanks for reading! Review! :D

~Ratt Kazamata


End file.
